


Night

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	Night

NIGHT

21:00~22:00

伸懒腰的手随意交叠，变成一个大大的圈，故意走到人身边一把往下套住。

这样幼稚的游戏卜凡还很坚持，可木子洋的肩太宽了，胳膊落下时要调整好几次才能稳稳的停到腰上。他失败时会惹木子洋生气，无外乎是因为勾到耳钉或者打痛肩膀这样的事，木子洋眼睛红红的望着他，他就心疼又害怕。哄人这种事卜凡不擅长，就傻站着等他骂，可骂人这事儿木子洋也不专业，嘴巴一张一合说几句嗔怪的话，惹的卜凡面红耳赤走过来直接一个亲吻把嘴堵上。

卜凡其实很会耍赖，利用自己温暖的充满安全感的躯体将人锁住，亲吻产生的依赖和缺氧让血色涌上面颊，木子洋的嘴唇被吻的湿漉漉的，看起来是会让年轻人把持不住的糟糕模样。

"子洋……"卜凡喊这个称呼一般是在强调队友与师兄弟以外的第三种关系，他得意自己的发现，喜欢看木子洋听到这两个字时的慌乱。

"小凡……不是昨天才……"木子洋用当事人才懂的语言手脚并用的比划着昨夜的卖力，然后求饶的亲着卜凡的小耳朵，"累……"

"你明明都不怎么动!"卜凡把他抱着，不甘心的戳木子洋的腰眼儿让他笑也不是跑也不是，"你不喜欢我了?"

"那你轻轻的。"木子洋扛不住他这样，只好认真严肃的和卜凡约定道。

"如果你求我用力一点也要轻轻的吗？"卜凡逗他，他很喜欢在私底下这么和木子洋玩闹，只有他们两个人的时候木子洋的心软温柔甚至浪荡的一面展露无遗，"每次搞成那样都是哥哥自作自受吧。"

木子洋缩进袖子的拳头伸出来往他身上招呼，卜凡退了又退，把人引进自己房间后立刻关门落锁，"看吧，都是哥哥主动要求的。"

木子洋不说话了，抱着卜凡的枕头就坐在地上。他也许真的有些生气了，卜凡靠在门板上等他招呼，可这次他不同于昨夜的乖巧，一双眼看上去有些失焦，如一件昂贵的易碎品，让人产生破坏的欲望与恐惧。

"我错了哥哥……"卜凡害怕扑空一般慢慢走过去单膝跪到他身边，"你今天不想，我就依你。"

木子洋看他垂头丧气的样子终于心满意足的笑了笑，脚丫从拖鞋里滑出来搭在卜凡肩头，"我的意思是，如果我要求你重一些那你只需要乖乖听话就好啦宝贝。"

坏起来也很可爱的情人，卜凡亲他抱他也觉得不够，说起来卜凡被叫做宝贝一开始还有些害羞，后来在一起久了，他也莫名其妙在对朋友的称呼里加上宝儿，宝贝之类的口癖。

从木子洋嘴里说出爱呀宝贝呀是很随意的，有时候卜凡连吃醋都找不到出口，偶尔恶劣的模仿着木子洋对一切美好漂亮的人以爱和喜欢表达称赞，木子洋却愣愣的，感觉有那么些不高兴，又显得不在意。

卜凡握住木子洋的脚踝掂了掂，偏头亲了一口，"哥哥这么有精神，刚刚是在骗我咯?"

木子洋笑容僵硬了，想把脚收回来却发现卜凡已经死扣住他的身体根本挣脱不掉，只好连连求饶，"小凡……宝贝儿……我错了。"

那种消散不了的情欲气味又从木子洋身上钻出来，卜凡深吸了一口把木子洋抱起来扔床上，鼻子不老实的往他衣服里嗅。木子洋被他弄的发痒，本能缩起手脚，卜凡伸手揉他的肚皮让他放松，无奈的亲着他安慰说，"你还真是只猫啊。"

木子洋小声喘息着斜眼看他，"你就知道欺负我。"

"我只欺负你。"卜凡捏上木子洋的脸蛋儿，"欺负你最有意思，我就喜欢看你为我不高兴的样子。"

22:00~23:00

木子洋很少不高兴，他看的开，甚至享受一点点的难过情绪。他可以把他和卜凡的故事编出快乐和不快乐的版本自己在心里演个够，一百次身不由己，一百次移情别恋，一百次我爱你你爱他他爱我。

卜凡习惯了木子洋这种类似"在梦里你背叛我了"的戏精设定，每当木子洋来要抱抱或者直接无视自己擦身而过都很平静。

可木子洋连戏瘾都分配的平均，每个人都陪着他玩闹，反而让卜凡显的十分僵硬。

木子洋看眼里记心里一对比，"卜凡凡你过分!"

卜凡端着游戏害怕的一哆嗦，然后就等木子洋过来了，小拇指在他背上划拉，卜凡分析了一下，应该是'大笨蛋'三个字不停叠加。

你说木子洋怎么那么可爱呢，卜凡玩儿不了游戏了，回头把人抱着按床上揉。因为与卜凡心中女神游戏的战斗中无一败迹，让木子洋即使连线都没上几次照样在公司游戏王者争霸的嘴炮里有抹不掉的名字。

"洋哥玩儿挺好的。"卜凡说这种话的时候其实在说，玩儿起来挺好的。

就像现在，木子洋已经口是心非的光溜溜躺在他身下被他亲着，亲哪里都可以，木子洋只会计较亲手心儿的时候舔的太痒和亲了一边儿乳尖儿没有亲另一个这种傻问题。木子洋乳尖儿也有个小针孔，上面曾经闪耀过不同寓意的首饰，后来卜凡也往上尝试过一些有意思的东西，每次带来的快乐和产生的甜蜜对等。木子洋喜欢新玩具就会缠着他，暗示自己还想玩儿一次，木子洋会把整个身体贴在他身上，拉着他的手从自己的头发丝儿摸进裤裆，"你看看，他都哭啦。"

为什么有人把自己因为春心动硬了都说的那么理直气壮仿佛都是情人没有尽心尽力的错。卜凡拉下他的裤子含住他哭唧唧的马眼儿，手也不闲着的往他都被玩儿肿的乳头用力戳刺，待木子洋站不住顺着墙滑落到地上软绵绵的靠进他怀里卜凡才开口，"晚上我去你房间。"

去谁的房间都不重要，但木子洋会觉得卜凡的床更舒服，卜凡则认为木子洋的床能让自己睡的更安稳。

只要是他的都是好的，这是情侣的基本逻辑。

现在卜凡在手指抹上了桃子气味的润滑来回在木子洋的后穴中抽送，吧唧吧唧的水声和木子洋的浪叫回荡在房间里，变成限制级电影转场前最后的声音。

23:00~

木子洋感觉到卜凡的汗滴上自己的脸，他伸手去抹却感觉一片粘稠，水滴化开了干涸的精液，再次让他想起自己被卜凡强拽到跨下颜射的羞耻与狼狈。他把手指含进嘴里吸吮出声音，一双眼在全身被撞击的震颤中妖媚的开阖，被他这样看着，卜凡放慢了速度低头吻他，"哥哥再忍忍……"

"唔……小凡。"木子洋断断续续表达着自己的意愿，舌尖轻点着卜凡的唇峰，"还想要……"

卜凡哑然失笑，一手撑住床一手刮了下木子洋的鼻梁，"不正在给吗……洋洋那么馋啊。"

木子洋张开嘴痴痴望他，这下卜凡可忍不了，拔出下面的家伙取了套子跪坐在木子洋胸前撸动想快些满足自己贪心的宝贝。虽然眼前已经出现自己渴望的大肉棒，可下面的空虚让木子洋急的直哭。

"天呐，洋洋，宝宝……你怎么啦……"卜凡伸手去擦他的眼泪，凑近他唇边才听见"都要"两个糖浆似的甜蜜字眼。

卜凡想了想，把人抱起来翻了个身，阴茎对上木子洋的脑袋，自己对他还在情欲余温中泌水的小穴吹了口气，"哥哥也喂喂我嘛。"

木子洋张嘴想含住面前的大甜心，没想到卜凡在他身下的作弄极其猛烈，手指和舌头轮流熟悉的操干着自己身体里的G点，他感觉自己前后都在不知廉耻的吐露爱液，应该已经淋湿了卜凡的下巴和脖颈，他爽透了，宝贝一样把脸贴上卜凡粗大的阴茎蹭了蹭迷糊发出几个音节，没想到身下人的动作忽然停止，他疑惑的回过头，发现他刚刚称赞的情人正愣愣看着他，"你再喊一次。"

"老公好棒~"木子洋弯着眉眼毫不犹豫的回答。

一句话换来的疯狂让木子洋几乎失控，他张嘴想求饶却发出比春梦还要甜蜜的呻吟，卜凡鼓励他的诚实，捞住他的腰带他起身交换一个吻。对后背位来说这种姿势很别扭，卜凡似乎也发现了，干脆又把人翻回正面高高的提起他两条腿方便每一次的深入。

木子洋想卜凡真是太坏了，欺负自己取乐不说还不让喊停。

"哥哥，叫啊……喊我名字别不理我。"木子洋短暂的沉默让卜凡心慌，"哥哥?"

"我嗓子哑了。"木子洋委屈的在剧烈的晃动中软软的锤了卜凡一拳，"小凡……救救我。"

铺天盖地的吻带来唾液交换的融合感，木子洋发现自己脸上的黏糊东西又化了，他在流汗，失魂，在爱欲里被夺取一切生存的养分只能靠情人再次馈赠重生。

"我好爱你。"卜凡搂住他温存时絮絮叨叨的表白着。

为什么已经是这样的关系了，还是会在听到这种话时害羞，木子洋闭上眼睛假装睡着，身体却又往卜凡怀里挤进一些。

可卜凡依旧执着的不停追问，"哥哥你说话呀，我还是不是你最喜欢的小凡了。"

"你再吵我睡觉就不喜欢你啦!"木子洋憋红了一张脸声音沙哑的别扭着。

"嗓子难受吗?洋洋。"卜凡坐来打开灯，熟练的从抽屉里拿出他用来压制烟瘾的喉糖，"张嘴含一颗。"

木子洋乖乖的张嘴，卜凡把喉糖放进去后亲了亲他，"睡吧哥哥，反正你要保证最喜欢我。"

听说爱情是十分寂寞的东西，但爱人可以陪伴彼此度过寂寞。

可他不要爱人，只要爱你。

"我最爱你。"


End file.
